Magical Master Mamoru
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: RE-POST. -This is the last time I will attempt to write this fic- Inspired by Negima; Mamoru is the new teacher at Otsuma Women's University. He is working undercover trying to find the princess to help defeat Chaos. Working with a class full of special girls might be his biggest challenge.


**Magical Master Mamoru**

**Summary: REPOST. Last Time I will be attempting to write this fic.** Inspired by Negima; Mamoru is the new teacher at Otsuma Women's University. He is working undercover trying to find the princess to help defeat Chaos. Working with a class full of special girls might be his biggest challenge.

**Chapter 1: Our New Teacher's Male?! Welcome to Otsuma!  
**

"When I call your name you will step up here and obtain your diploma from me," Dr. Tomoe announced in front of a microphone. The room was filled with many people. Some coughed, some shifted in their seats, and some frantically fixed their hair or clothes. "From Kaorinite, you will receive your new post."

"Chaos is getting stronger and stronger by the second," Kaorinite added. "We must find Her as soon as possible."

Cries of _'That's right', 'He must be stopped'_, and _'He will go down' _filled the room.

"Are we in high school or something?" a voice muttered underneath Dr. Tomoe's calling out of names.

"Mamoru, some of us really want him gone," A girl hissed next to him.

"So do I Petz," Mamoru answered quickly. "But everyone here is an adult. We should at least act like it."

"Chiba Mamoru," Dr. Tomoe called out. Mamoru quickly jumped up out of his seat. He cleared his throat and fixed his tie before walking up to the stage. He discreetly wiped his hands off on his pants as he reached Dr. Tome.

"Congratulations," Dr. Tome smiled softly.

"Thank you, sir." Mamoru bowed low before taking a hold of his diploma.

"Chiba Mamoru, here are your post orders." Mr. Higurashi nodded once.

"Thank you." Mamoru bowed again before receiving the envelope. He kept a straight face as he descended the stairs back to his seat. Petz smiled and squeezed his wrist before standing after her name was called.

"Well come on Mamoru, read it," Petz whined. "What does it say?" she questioned.

"Petz, calm down," Koan insisted. "He will tell us when he's ready to tell us."

"Well the rest of us have opened ours," Bertheir added. "Stop leaving us in suspense."

"Let's hear it," Calaveras demanded.

Mamoru pulled the ribbon off of the rolled up piece of paper. His hands shook as he unrolled the scroll. Petz, Koan, Bethier, and Calaveras all crowded around him as he read the paper aloud: "Otsuma Women's University; teacher."

"That's a really good school," Dr. Tomoe stated as he joined the circle. Mamoru remained silent. He his jaw slowly dropped and his eyes got wide. His grip tightened on the paper; so much so that it quickly started to crinkle.

"I don't know about that." Petz shook her head slowly. "I heard the girls there a pretty…."

Koan clicked her tongue twice. "What's the word for lovely girls like them?"

"…restless comes to mind," Bethier answered after a pause. She frowned and reached up towards Mamoru. She waved her hand in his face; he didn't blink. He was still too focused on the piece of paper.

"Nonsense," he insisted. "My daughter Hotaru attends the school. It's great. It is a huge but beautiful campus. You're lucky to be teaching there."

* * *

"USAGI!" Aino Minako shouted outside of a dorm door with her friends name on it. "USAGI-CHAN!"

"You're going to wake the entire hall," Mizuno Ami hissed from. "Is she still sleeping?" she questioned from Minako's side. She was reading a book entitled _Macroeconomics_. She reached up and pushed her blue glasses back up to the bridge of her nose.

"Looks like it," Minako sighed heavily before leaning up against the wall. She placed her school bag on the floor before crossing her arms over her chest. With her head cocked to the side she listened for movement. All she heard was snoring. "Why do we even bother anymore?"

"Because we're her friends." Ami closed her book. She pulled her glasses off of her nose and clipped them to the front of her shirt. "…and Rei lives off campus and Makoto had to go in early," she added.

Minako nodded. She lifted her wrist to eye level to check the time. "We might as well go now or we'll be late," she suggested. "We missed the bullet train but if we take our bikes we should be able to make it on time."

"Right behind you," Ami agreed. She took one last look at Usagi's door before following Minako towards the stairs.

* * *

Tsukino Usagi grunted twice before turning over in her bed. Sunlight started to seep through the curtains. She groaned when some of the light started to shine through her eyelids. With a short mumbled she grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her head.

"Usagi, someone's calling your name," Tsukino Chibi-usa muttered from the bed above her. She rubbed her burning eyes but didn't get up. "It must be your cookie order," she added.

"I'll get it later." Usagi answered before turning over and going back to sleep.

A couple of seconds later their alarm clock rang. Neither one of them responded.

* * *

"Good Morning Mrs. Haruna," Kou Stephie-chan called out as she rollerbladed up to one of the teachers. "Here's your mail." She pulled out a bundle of stamped letters of one of her bags. "You're my last of the day."

"How are you able to do get up every morning and deliver the mail?" Mrs. Haruna questioned. She slipped the bundle underneath her arm.

"Time management," she answered simply.

"Do you ever have free time?" Mrs. Haruna looked closely at Stephie-chan. Small dark bags were underneath her lower eyelids. "You covered up your bags pretty well with your makeup," she added.

"I'm a wiz with a makeup brush." Stephie-chan shrugged. "I do get free time. Here and there. But I like all of the activities that I do," she explained.

"You should probably slow down," Mrs. Haruna instructed. "When are you going to enjoy being a teenager? You only have four years left," she added.

"True, but I'll make them worthwhile," Stephie-chan vowed. She gasped lightly before throwing her arms up and closing her eyes. A couple of seconds later she felt a heavy object slam into her side. She opened her eyes as she spin around in a circle. Stephie-chan then noticed a guy, also on rollerblades, screeching to a stop. "Watch where you're going!" she shouted.

"It was an accident," the guy answered with a slight eye roll. "You're fine. Chill." He turned and was about to leave before facing her again. "I'm Kaito Ryuu but everyone calls me Seth." He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Stephie-chan answered dryly. Seth coughed twice before pulling his hand back.

"I didn't catch your name," he pressed.

"Stephie-chan."

"I guess I'll see you later then, Stephie-chan." Seth gave a small wave before turning and skating off. "By the way, I meant that. You are fine," he called back with a wink.

Stephie-chan scoffed and rolled her eyes. She turned and noticed Mrs. Haruna looking back and forth between her and Seth's retreating back. "Don't say a word. We're going to be late," she added.

* * *

"Okay, get in the water," Kaioh Michiru instructed.

"I don't know about this Michiru," Tenoh Haruka shook her head slowly.

"You promised me that I could paint you," she reminded the blonde.

"But before the first day of school?"

"We'll make it if you hurry up and get in," Michiru snapped.

Haruka breathed deeply before slowly shuffling over to the stairs in the corner. She kicked off her sandals before grabbing onto the hand railing and sticking her toes in the water. Haruka shivered at first from the cold that tickled her toes. She took a couple shaky breaths as she slowly walked down the ladder. Her breathing evened out when her feet touched the bottom.

"Now this is a big pool." Michiru walked over to stand by Haruka. "I'll swim by your side; when you get nervous about deep water or if you're tired just touch my back so I know. And try not to panic," she added. "I'll swim you the rest of the way out."

Haruka nodded slowly. The two of them simultaneously took a deep breath before lowering themselves underneath the surface of the pool. Haruka willed her heart to slow down as she and Michiru made their way towards the raft. She looked over to her left and watched Michiru.

'_She moves so fluidly. It's like she was a mermaid in a past like. It's like she belongs here. It's like this is her perfect world,_' Haruka thought. She felt a small twinge in her chest; pain started to trickle up her neck.

Haruka flailed her arms and legs so that she could make it back to the surface. When her head emerged she sucked in a lot of air; along with water which caused her to cough and sputter. When her body started to sink she started to move her arms and legs faster which made her lose energy; which caused her to sink even faster.

"Calm down," Michiru whispered into Haruka's ear as she wrapped her arms around the blonds waist. "You're fine. You did better than I thought. We're almost there," She explained.

"Okay," Haruka panted.

"If you want me to take you back-" Michiru started.

"No; just help me the rest of the way." Haruka placed her hands on top of Michiru's wrists and held onto them tightly.

"All right," Michiru said softly. "I'll swim on my back so you'll be on top. Just relax and leave everything to me."

Haruka remained silent as Michiru worked to get them to the raft. She relaxed into her soft arms. She tried to keep her feet out of Michiru's way but that resulted in her feeling awkward as Michiru's legs worked from underneath her to keep them afloat. "Okay," Michiru panted. "We're here," she announced as she slowed to a stop.

Haruka grabbed a hold of the raft and pulled herself up out of the water. She turned so that she could lie on her back and stare up at the ceiling.

"Good," Michiru cried. Haruka frowned and sat up on her elbows. "That's what I want you to do. Just cover yourself with this and lie on your side," she explained.

"Alright." Haruka nodded.

"You try and get into a comfortable position and I'm going to head up to the second to last diving board." Michiru pointed up to the diving board that already had an easel and a canvas on it. She then took a small breath before letting go of the raft and slipping back under the water.

Haruka positioned the cloth around her body but kept her eye on the water. As the seconds ticked longer and longer; the more she started to worry. _'How long can she stay down there?'_

Finally, with a gasp, Haruka watched as Michiru emerged from the water at a slow walk. The cloth of her shirt clung to her body like a second skin. The blond watched as Michiru reached up and took her hair out of the clip; letting it cascade down her back.

"Are you ready?" Michiru called out as she started to ascend the ladder.

"Yeah; be careful. The ladder is really slippery when wet," Haruka answered. Her voice echoed off of the walls of the room.

"Relax." Michiru shouted down. A paint brush was hovering above her canvas.

"I am," Haruka answered quickly.

"No you're not," she said softly. "I can see that you're uncomfortable. Think of your motorcycle or the wind rushing through your hair or something," she suggested. Michiru waited with a soft smile as Haruka slowly moved her body into different positions. "There that's it," she cried. "Just angle your head up a bit," Michiru instructed. "Good; I'll start with the outline and then you'll be able to move."

"If you weren't racing on your motorcycle what would you be doing?" Michiru's feet dangled off of the diving board she was sitting on; her canvas was resting against her thighs. One hand was holding the canvas and the other was holding a paint brush.

"Running track." Haruka answered.

"So speed _is_ your thing."

"Yes; it's just easy to clear my head that way," Haruka explained. "Okay; it's my turn." She hummed to herself as she was thought. "What would you be doing if you weren't painting or playing the violin?"

"I would be swimming," Michiru answered.

"Why don't you compete?"

"Because swimming, to me, isn't a competition," The aqua haired woman answered softly. "It's my perfect world. Everything is quiet. There is no war or disease just silence," she explained.

"I never thought of it like that," Haruka muttered.

Michiru shook her head to move a blue piece of hair out of her face. She then made one last dash with her paint brush before setting it on a piece of cloth beside her. "I'm done," she announced. "I'll help you out so you can see."

"No; there's no need." Haruka sat up and stretched her arms and legs. "I'll just come back by myself."

"You're going to swim?" Michiru questioned as she started to clean up her supplies.

"I'm going to kick myself back."

"Let me help."

"No; I'm fine."

"You'll be floating out there from exhaustion," Michiru shook her head. "Swimming isn't your thing even though you should have enough power in your legs from running. Hang on one second."

Michiru carefully put up her art supplies; she grabbed her canvas and placed it into a protect sleeve before slipping off the dripping shirt that was still hanging off of her shoulders. She took a running start before jumping off of the diving board and performing an inverse dive.

"Show off," Haruka commented as Michiru resurfaced.

"Jealous," Michiru shot back. Haruka rolled her eyes and chuckled. Michiru swam around the raft so that she could climb up on it from the back. She climbed up on top and crawled her way towards the front where Haruka was resting. She lowered herself onto her stomach and let her feet dangle in the water. "If we can have our kicks in sync then we should be able to get to the wall quicker."

"Whatever you say, Ariel," Haruka answered.

"I don't sing," Michiru responded.

"No; but you sure can swim," Haruka muttered before starting to kick. Michiru raised an eyebrow before helping. Their kicks were in sync for most of the time; Haruka had to take breaks from time to time. When resting she watched in awe as Michiru just kept kicking; her legs were a blur. The splashing cancelled out every noise in the room. Haruka could tell by the way her jaw was set, Michiru wasn't breathing that hard. '_Is this really that easy for her?'_ Haruka wondered before helping with the kicking again.

"See; that wasn't so bad," Michiru panted lightly when the raft hit the wall.

"No; it wasn't." Haruka nodded and turned to face Michiru. Michiru half smiled and found that she couldn't move her gaze from Haruka's face. She could see every detail; the flecks of gold in her green eyes, the perfect arch of her eyebrows, and the slight pout of her lips. And she could feel the tickle of warm air near her nose.

Haruka locked eyes with Michiru as she leaned a tad bit closer. She inwardly smiled to herself when she noticed the aqua haired woman's eyes shifted to her lips. A couple of seconds later and the blond found her forehead resting against the other woman's.

Michiru could feel Haruka's eyelashes when she blinked. She slowly cocked her head to the side and blinked twice near Haruka's eyes. Haruka chuckled under her breath before slowly lowering her eyelids near Michiru's eyes. Michiru did the same. Just as soon as both pairs of eyes closed their lips touched. The kiss was very gentle. It wasn't of lust, no, not lust at all, but more a kiss of love. It grew from there, but there was no urgency. It just grew, like the smallest rose bud in late summer.

_'Her lips have a slight salty taste to them,'_ Haruka thought.

_'Her touch is a soft as a gentle breeze,'_ Michiru pondered.

After a couple more minutes Michiru heard a loud buzzing ring throughout the room. She snapped her eyes open and immediately pulled away. "We have to hurry or we'll be late."

"I told you," Haruka said as she climbed up the ladder.

"I'll make it up to you." Michiru said as she grabbed a towel. She tossed it over her head and started to dry her hair. "I promise," she added.

"Anything I want?" Haruka questioned.

"Anyway you want." She agreed.

"_Anything_ I want?" the blonde pressed.

"Anything." Michiru nodded.

"I'm going to spend all of homeroom thinking about this." Haruka smiled. Michiru rolled her eyes and tossed her a towel.

* * *

"I'm fine." Galaxia insisted as Kou Seiya and Kou Yaten helped her into the classroom. "I don't need help to my seat," she added.

"You do know that you're pregnant." Yaten pulled a pillow out of her school bag and placed it behind Galaxia's back.

"I'm four months,." she answered. "I have a slight baby bump. I can still do what I want," she added.

"Don't forget to keep your feet up," Seiya instructed before taking her usual seat next to her friend Kou Taiki. "Another book? Really?"

"Why don't you read one?" Taiki questioned.

"Me? Read?" Seiya thought. "Please," she scoffed.

"They're just trying to be helpful Galaxia." Kakyuu reminded Galaxia softly.

"I know but sometimes it's annoying," Galaxia sighed tiredly. She re-positioned the pillow behind her back before rubbing slow circles on her stomach.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Kakyuu reached into her school bag and pulled out a small gold blanket. She handed it to Galaxia with a smile.

"No." Galaxia returned the smile before putting it in her bag. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

"I'm sure it'll come to you soon. Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"I'm going for an ultrasound soon," Galaxia answered. "Will you come with me?" she questioned.

"I'd be honored." Kakyuu placed a hand over her hearty in mock appreciation.

"But my dad said he would be here for my first day," Tomoe Hotaru whined as she and Meioh Setsuna walked in through the door. They took their usual seats in the middle of the room.

"He will be here Hotaru," Setsuna reassured her as she slipped off her white nurse's jacket. "Don't worry."

"Is she here yet?" Haruka panted as she and Michiru paused at the doorway to catch their breath. Michiru wiped her forehead where some water trickled down her forehead.

"No." Setsuna shook her head. She mentioned for Michiru to come over towards her as she pulled a couple pieces of cloth out of her bag. "Cutting it close don't you think?" she added. Michiru turned around so Setsuna could dry the water spot on her back where her hair was.

"It'll be worth it." Haruka smiled to herself as she took a seat behind Hotaru.

"How do you mean?" Hotaru wondered.

"I think you're too young to know the real answer," Setsuna answered with a small chuckled.

"What smells so good?" Michiru commented.

"It's coming from Makoto's bag," Hino Rei announced from her seat next to the brown haired woman.

"Cookies I made for the start of term," Kino Makoto answered as she pulled a metal container out from her desk. With a small struggle she popped the lid off of the container and showed its contents.

"So that's why you had to get here early." Minako nodded.

"If that doesn't bring Usagi and Chibi-usa, nothing will," Ami added.

"Speaking of which…" Taiki commented. She pointed out the window. A huge cloud of dust was slowly making its way towards the school building. "Something tells me that isn't from the rush of new students."

"3…2…1…" Seiya counted down and then pointed at the door where Usagi and Chibi-usa appeared.

"WE SMELL COOKIES!" Usagi shouted.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Chibi-usa demanded.

"Typical," Stephie-chan commented as she skated into the room. She rolled over to her seat and plopped down into the chair before reaching down to unbuckle her blades.

"You're cutting it close." Kakyuu pointed at the clock.

"I almost got struck down by an idiot on roller blades," she answered.

Yaten half-smiled before pointing at Stephie-chan's feet. "How-"

"Not me," she snapped before taking her seat.

"Will you all please take your seats?" Dr. Tomoe cleared his throat as he entered the room. A chorus screeching of chairs filled the room as everyone took their seats.

"Daddy, you made it," Hotaru cried out happily. Setsuna sent her a small smile.

"I told you I would be here." Dr. Tomoe smiled at his daughter.

"Where's Mrs. Takashi?" Galaxia asked as she raised her hand.

"She won't be returning," he answered. "She just found it time to leave. I would like for you all to meet your new homeroom teacher," he held up a finger before leaving the room. "Mr. Chiba Mamoru." He re-entered with him following closely behind.

"Mr?" Makoto shockingly asked.

"Mamoru," Usagi, Rei, and Chibi-usa said in breathy voice as they started at him.

"He's a guy," Minako pointed out.

"I'm sure you will give him the utmost respect," Dr. Tomoe said in a warning tone.

"Yes Dr. Tomoe," they responded.

"If you need anything my office is right down the hall." Dr. Tomoe turned and faced Mamoru. "And here's your roster." He placed the small booklet into Mamoru's hands. "Good luck."

"Thank you Dr. Tomoe." Mamoru nodded. He placed his work bag onto the desk. He looked up and noticed that every single person in the room was staring back at him.

"I've got my work cut out for me," Mamoru muttered as he flipped open the roster.

* * *

**Students**

**Usagi Tsukino:** an eighteen-year-old who is very lazy. She is a member of the baka senshi. She is a part of the movie club.

**Chibi-usa Tsukino**: a thirteen-year-old who is the sister of Usagi. She is a member of the baka senshi. She is a part of the movie club.

**Ami Mizuno:** an eighteen-year-old who has been named a genius. She is a member of the swim club, the literature club, and the computer club.

**Rei Hino:** an eighteen-year-old who has a bad temper. She is a member of the baka senshi. She lives off campus at her family's temple/shrine. She is a part of the fortune telling club.

**Makoto Kino:** an eighteen-year-old who stands up quickly for her friends. She is a member of the baka senshi. She is a part of the cooking club and the martial arts club.

**Minako Anio:** an eighteen-year-old- who always talks about pop icons. She is a member of the baka senshi. She is a part of the singing club and the volleyball club.

**Michiru Kaioh:** a twenty-one-year-old who along with Haruka Tenoh and Setsuna Meioh watch over Hotaru Tomoe. She is a part of the swim club, the music club, the art club, and the orchestra.

**Haruka Tenoh:** a twenty-one-year-old who along with Michiru Kaioh and Setsuna Meioh watch over Hotaru Tomoe. She is a part of the track/field club and the racing club.

**Setsuna Meioh:** a twenty-five-old who along with Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh watch over Hotaru Tomoe. She is a volunteer nurse at the elementary and the middle school.

**Hotaru Tomoe:** a sixteen-year-old who is very quiet and shy. She always sits in the same spot. She is a part of the tea ceremony club and the walking club.

**Seiya Kou:** an eighteen-year-old who constantly picks fights. She is a part of the football club. She is the lead guitarist and lead vocals in the pop group Three Lights.

**Yaten Kou:** an eighteen-year-old who doesn't like physical education. She is a part of the tea ceremony club. She is the bass guitarist and backing vocals in the pop group Three Lights.

**Taiki Kou:** an eighteen-year-old who spends all of her free time in the library. She is a part of the literature club and the computer club. She is the pianist and the backing vocals in the pop group Three Lights.

**Kousei 'Stephie-chan' Kou:** a sixteen-year-old who delivers mail and works as a waitress on campus. She is a part of the dance club, figure skating club, singing club, martial arts club, and the gymnastics club. She is the pop singer Starla.

**Kakyuu:** a twenty-two-year-old who is next in line to accept the Kinmokian throne. She is a part of the gardening club and the flower arrangement club.

**Galaxia:** a twenty-two-year-old who is four months pregnant. She is a part of the astronomy club.


End file.
